In providing electrical circuits to a facility, such as a home or office building, one or more branch circuits are wired to distribute electrical power to load devices, such as light fixtures or outlet receptacles. Often, the receptacle or fixture is hardwired directly to the branch circuit with power to the device being turned on or off at the device itself. For example, a light fixture might include a pull cord for actuating a switch, while a small appliance might include a power switch.
With recent technological developments it is both possible and advantageous to provide automated control of load devices to provide, for example, remote or timed switching.
In a larger facility, power distribution systems often include a single source of power providing power to plural electrical branch circuits. Hardwiring of load devices to the different branch circuits can result in load imbalance, depending on the actual power requirement of each load. This problem is particularly acute in an office environment with the advent of using modular furniture systems. Co-pending application Ser. No. 714,487, assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a power switching circuit for selectively connecting an electrical load to any one of a plurality of branch power circuits. This circuit uses a manually operated branch circuit selection switch.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 07/837,845, also assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a power switching circuit for selectively, automatically connecting an electrical load to any one of a plurality of branch power circuit.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the power switching systems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.